


Secret's Out

by ZettaiTaiga (PurinsuTaiga)



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alpha Kibana | Raihan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Friends to Lovers, Knotting, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Dande | Leon, Secret Identity, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:14:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PurinsuTaiga/pseuds/ZettaiTaiga
Summary: Now that Leon was no longer Champion, he had a lot more time on his hands as well. Which was an absolute blessing. He no longer had to keep up a constant image for the public. Leon also no longer had to hide his greatest secret: he was an Omega.(Rating may or may not be changed.)
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 5
Kudos: 88





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As much as a love ABO, I had the hardest time writing this.

It had been just like any other weekend night.

Leon and Raihan were out in Spikemuth, attending one of Piers’ lively concerts. With Marnie having taken over as the dark type gym leader, Piers had a lot more time to devote to his music. Sure, he misses it a little some days, but he’s much happier focusing on his song writing.

Now that Leon was no longer Champion, he had a lot more time on his hands as well. Which was an absolute blessing. He no longer had to keep up a constant image for the public. Leon also no longer had to hide his greatest secret: he was an Omega.

Most trainers began to present at the age of ten, around the same time many of them started their Pokemon journeys. Usually most presented by the time they were thirteen, maybe fourteen or fifteen for a late bloomer. When Leon was sixteen, his omega nature became known while in a meeting with the former Chairman, Rose, after suddenly going into his first ever heat.

Once Leon was taken to the safety of his living space, he made it through his heat after three days. From that moment on, Leon was immediately put on the strongest scent and heat blockers on the market. Since then, it was kept secret that he was an omega. Up until his reign as Champion ended when he was twenty-one, he had to maintain his image as the Beta it was assumed that he was.

It was a miracle that he wasn’t found out during that five year time period. To the gym leaders, and all of Galar, he was a beta that had the battling strength and passion of an Alpha. Who would want their glorious Champion that everyone looked up to and held in such a high regard to be some weak omega?

No one made a big deal about him being a beta though. Probably because some of the gym leaders were betas themselves. But he was sure if he was ever found to be an omega, his life would come to a screeching halt. Champion title stripped, sponsors gone, nothing left. Sometimes he just wished he was an actual beta like Piers, or an alpha like Raihan.

Nowadays he was busy with the Battle Tower. Things were still hectic, but he could at least have his weekends free, or even shut down the tower altogether if he really wanted to get away and relax. Either way, he was just glad to have a good time with his mates.

Piers was on stage rocking it out, singing the last song of his set. The crowd was really into it, having the night of their lives. In said crowd, Leon and Raihan were moving along with the music. Maybe not as hard as the others around them, but definitely vibing to the beat.

When the final song was over, Piers thanked the audience for coming out before disappearing off stage. Raihan and Leon took that as their cue to move. Weaving through the crowd, they went over the roped off hallway that led to the backstage. A member of Team Yell stood by the hall, grabbing the rope and unlinking it from one of the poles. He already knows to let these two through every week.

It’s a narrow hall, but it leads to the area where Piers gets ready. He’s already there, a towel resting around his neck as he packs up the few things he brought with him.

“Great job as usual, mate.” Raihan gave the man a few pats to his back.

“Really had everyone fired up.” Leon chimed in.

“Heh, thanks.” Piers said, picking up his coat and bag. “You guys ready to head out?”

With a nod, the three men headed out the back exit. Piers’ apartment wasn’t too far away from the venue. It was on that walk back that Leon felt a little ache in his belly. In the back of his mind, a small alarm bell went off, but he pushed it aside. He figured that he was just hungry from all the exerting his energy during the concert.

They made it back to Piers’ flat in record time. Leon and Raihan made themselves comfortable on the couches while Piers went to take a quick shower. The dragon gym leader ordered their usual takeaway meal consisting of pizzas loaded with meaty toppings and breadsticks drowning in cheese. The former champion flipped to a random movie; it was going to be background noise anyway.

A half an hour later the men were sitting all together in the former gym leader’s living room, chowing down on the food and drinking some nice cold beers; courtesy of Piers. In between bites, they talked, caught up with each other's lives. Things that had happened in the one or two weeks since they’d last met.

It’s nearing midnight and the food is mostly gone, save for a few pizza slices. Beer is casually being sipped, the conversation still flowing. Everyone is pretty relaxed, except for Leon.

That weird feeling in his stomach was coming back. Still dull enough that he could ignore it. But as time passed, it slowly became stronger. Not only that, but he was starting to feel a bit warm, which was odd. The air conditioner was cranking out a nice cool breeze. He hadn’t noticed that he’d been staring down at the beer in his hands for quite a while.

“Hey, Lee. You hear what I said?” Raihan was waving his hand, trying to get Leon’s attention.

“Huh? Oh, no I didn’t, sorry.” Moving a hand to rub that back of his neck, Leon let out a nervous laugh.

“You ok, mate?” Across the table, Piers looked over at him.

Leon quickly nodded. “Y-Yeah, I’m fine. Think all the food is getting to me.” He placed his beer down on the table and stood. “Just need the loo for a minute.”

As he walked past where Raihan was sitting to make his way to the bathroom, he caught a whiff of Raihan’s scent.

Wait.

Why was the dragon tamer’s scent so strong? Normally his scent is a mix of dull earth notes to Leon… but now he could clearly smell it. A heavy mix of amber and sandalwood…

Oh shit.

Leon rushed to the bathroom, locking the door behind him. He stood at the sink, taking a deep breath to calm himself and get Raihan’s scent out of his head. If he was beginning to smell scents more clearly, it meant that his meds were wearing off. Good thing he always carried some extra with him.

He reached into his pocket and… only Charizard’s pokeball. Ok, the other pocket then. Nothing but some loose change and his phone. Back pockets. Only his wallet.

_ Calm down, Leon. Don’t fucking panic _ . Closing his eyes, he took a few more deep breaths. Maybe this was all in his head and the meds weren’t wearing off. Rubbing his temples in an attempt to relieve some stress, he paused when he noticed something; his own scent was getting stronger.

Fuck.

The former champion went from having no scent, to his natural omega scent; a sweet mix of dandelions and honey.

If his scent blockers were wearing off, it was only a matter of time before the heat suppressors wore off as well. That would explain why he’s feeling a bit warm and the dull aches in his stomach. The panic was really setting in now.

What was he going to do? He couldn’t stay here. Usually the trio hung out all night at Piers’ place. Staying up and talking about random things until early morning, passing out for a few hours before returning to their own homes.

There was no way he was going to be able to last for the rest of the night like this. Especially not with Raihan’s keen alpha nose. Taking out his phone, he texted Piers.

**Leon:** I have to leave.

**Piers:** You sick? You've been in there a damn long time.

**Leon:** Scent blockers wearing off. Heat suppressants will too before the night is over.

**Piers:** Shit, mate! You bloody serious?

Piers was the only person who knew of Leon’s status. One of the last few times that he’d been there after a concert, Leon accidently left his bottle of pills. To be fair, it fell out of his jacket pocket and rolled underneath the low table. The singer found it while he was cleaning the flat.

He instantly knew it was Leon’s by the name on it. After calling the ex champion, he confirmed that it was his and his secret was out. Poor Leon  _ begged _ Piers not to tell anyone. Especially Raihan. Ever since then, he hadn’t said a word to anyone.

**Leon:** Wish I was. Help me convince Raihan that I have to leave.

**Piers:** Gotcha, mate.

Leon waited a moment, gathering his wits before unlocking the door and stepping out.

He really didn’t need to pretend to look sick, sweat was already beading on his forehead.

“Guys… I’m not feeling too well. I’m gonna head home for the night…” Leon lied.

Raihan looked up from his phone, glancing over at him. “Can’t just sleep it off for a while?”

“W-Well…” For some reason, he instantly cracked under Raihan’s gaze.

“I think it’d be best if he went home. He really doesn’t look too well.” Piers chimed in.

Leon hadn’t realized it, but his face was scrunched up a bit. Body slightly hunched over as he felt another cramp coming on.

“Hmm… I guess you’re right.” Thankfully the dragon tamer didn’t push it any further, and returned his attention back to his phone. “It’s a shame you can’t stay though.”

“I know. Maybe we can hang out next week or something…”

Leon inched his way over to the door, once again passing by Raihan on the way. Another whiff of Raihan’s scent, this time nearly making him weak in the knees.  _ Arceus _ , he smelled so good that Leon almost whined.

Behind him, there was a noise that almost sounded like a low growl. Looking back, the ex champ caught eyes with the alpha and he instantly froze like prey meeting eyes with its predator. Those teal eyes seemed as if they were glowing as they locked on him. Leon instantly knew why.

He’d smelt him; his true scent.

Another wave of panic rushed over him. Grabbing the door handle with his sweaty palm, he broke his gaze away from Raihan’s to look at Piers.

“I-I’ll let you guys know when I’m home. Goodnight!”

Before the door was even shut behind him, Leon was halfway down the hall, legs wobbly as he ran down the stairwell to the ground level. Once he was down, he briefly leaned against the wall to catch his breath. The cool cement of the building and late night breeze did wonders for his warm skin.

Fishing Charizard’s pokeball out from his pockets, he released his partner. The poor fire lizard had been sleeping, grumbling from being woken up.

“Sorry for waking you up, but we have to go home. Quickly.”

Charizard sensed the unease and urgency in his voice and gave himself a good shake to fully wake up. Leon climbed onto his back, holding on as Charizard took to the skies. Ten minutes later they touched down in front of the complex where he lived in Wyndon. He called Charizard back into his ball, rushed into the building and went straight to the elevator.

Shaky fingers pushed the override combination to take him straight to his floor. He was relieved when the doors finally opened to his luxurious penthouse. Stumbling inside, he was barely able to make it to his bedroom before his legs gave out.

By this time his breath was ragged, his body was hot.  _ Too hot. _ The shoes were kicked off as he nearly ripped off his shirt. He wiggled out of his pants until they finally joined the floor with his other clothing. He felt better once he was down to his boxers, but it wasn’t enough. It was then that he remembered the entire reason he came home; the meds.

The instant he sat up, a sharp ache in his stomach had him flopping back over. As he lay there waiting for the pain to go away, he spotted his phone. Oh right, he should at least text Piers and let him know he was home. But then his mind wandered back to Raihan and just how  _ good _ he had smelled.

Leon’s breath hitched just thinking about it. He couldn’t ignore how his instincts were beginning to scream at him back at Piers’ place. Wanting to be claimed by Raihan. Wanting to feel the other filling him to the brim over and over again.

Suddenly Leon’s boxers were way too tight, constricting his hardening length. Pulling them down, he felt how wet they were from his slick. No time was wasted as he shoved a finger inside himself. Whining at how good just a sliver of stimulation felt. One finger grew into two, but it still wasn’t enough.

A loud bang jarred him from his search of pleasure. Golden eyes darted to the opening that led back to the living area, widening when a figure entered his vision.

“Leon!”

It was Raihan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was very tricky to write lol.

Raihan stepped through the apartment, dodging the trail of clothes leading to the bedroom where Leon was located.

Approaching the door frame, Raihan’s breath was almost taken away. Leon’s sweet scent was enough to send his alpha mind into a frenzy. Seeing the omega almost completely naked, cheeks heavily flushed and smelling downright delectable as he tried to hide himself with a pillow… It took every ounce of willpower to not pounce on Leon right then and there. But he had to push aside his impulses. Right now, he needed to talk to his friend, as there were a lot of things that needed to be answered.

“Uh.. Hey Raihan. What're you doing here?” Leon couldn't bring himself to look the other in the eyes.

Ah, he wanted to go this route. Trying to distract him with questions. That was fine, the dragon tamer didn't mind.

“I came here to check up on ya. Didn't look so good when you left Piers' place.” A flash of silver could be seen in Raihan’s hand. Oh right, he had a spare key to Leon’s penthouse.

“Oh, well I'm sort of ok.” Leon brought his arm up to cover his nose and mouth. “It might be something contagious though, so it'd probably be best if you go on home…”

“Don't give me that.” Raihan started. “I've known you long enough to know when you're lying.” The roughness in Raihan’s voice was enough to make Leon visibly shudder. That didn't go unnoticed by the other man. Starting on the opposite side of the king-sized bed from Leon, the dragon leader crawled onto it. Lee was quick to back away from him, already up against the headboard.

“Don't be scared, Lee. It's just me.” Raihan paused his movement as his voice softened, sitting a few feet away from his friend. “So let me get this straight. You're an omega?”

Leon knew this was coming. He knew that one day, he'd finally be asked this question. Unfortunately, he didn't think it would be this soon in his life, or to be asked by his good friend.

“I am…”

Even as Leon verbally confirmed it, Raihan almost didn't want to believe it. For as long as the two have known each other, Raihan had always thought Leon was a beta. It's not that it bothered him, it was just a big shock to find out his true identity.

As if Leon's body could sense the disbelief in Raihan's mind, waves of heat began pulsing through him. This caused him to shudder, accompanied by a mewl of a moan. The gym leader's eyes widened. Good thing he had a lot of self-control or he would've been on the omega within seconds.

Leon gave him a quick run down. Telling his friend about he’d kept everything a secret for the past five years. While it was a quick explanation, Raihan's frenzied mind was able to understand it. So his childhood rival was really an omega, cool. Raihan was interrupted from his thoughts when Lee broke out into another string of moans. The poor man's face was flushed, his lower body trying inconspicuously to grind against the pillow in his lap.

Biting the inside of his cheek, Raihan let out a deep breath through his nose. Seeing Leon becoming needy made his alpha instincts flare up. His brain was screaming at him to take care of the omega's needs. Soothe the fire burning in Leon's core.

“Listen, Lee... I came here to check up on you. I didn’t expect to find you in heat.” Raihan took a deep breath. “But maybe I can help you out. If you want me too.”

It was hard to miss the way Leon’s eyes widened before he replied and it almost made Raihan want to retract his offer. “Really...?”

“Yeah. I mean I've heard that heats can be pretty rough and painful without an alpha to help.” The taller man looked off towards a corner of the room, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Well... that's true. My first one was pretty bad. But I've never experienced another heat since then, let alone with another alpha…”

There was an audible gulp from Raihan.

“You're... a virgin?”

Leon slowly nodded before looking over at the other man, a small gasp escaping his lips. Raihan's mesmerizing teal pupils were dilated. His thick alpha scent filled the room and a low growl rumbled in his chest. Just the thought of being the virgin's first alpha was enough to nearly send the gym leader into a rut.

Raihan began to shed his jacket, dropping it to the floor. “I'll say it again, Lee. I don't mind helping you out. But, _only_ if you want it.” A small bead of sweat could be seen forming on his forehead. It was clear that it was becoming harder to fight his instincts. “If you don't want this, just say no and I'll leave right now.”

“N-no!” The ex champ said rather quickly. Golden irises locked onto teal confidently. “I do want your help... Please, Raihan.”

That was all the confirmation he needed. He removed his shirt, revealing that toned torso Leon had always caught glimpses of in the locker rooms. He crawled over the rest of the way to the omega, now looming over the smaller man. Raihan caged the other's head between his arms, leaning down closer to his face. The two shared one last look at each other before closing the distance.

Leon was almost shocked at how gentle Raihan was being with him. His kisses were soft yet passionate, nearly making the man underneath him melt. Leon wrapped his arms around Raihan’s neck, pulling him down on him even more. The man on top took that as an opportunity to deepen the kiss, his tongue coming out to dance with the other’s.

Raihan kissed Leon’s lips until they were swollen, pulling away to find the omega with half-lidded eyes and panting slightly. It was a cute look on him. He needed to see more of it. Moving down, the alpha began kissing at Leon’s neck. Those fangs of his coming out to play, lightly grazing his tanned skin as he left soft love bites anywhere he could reach. The kisses and bites extended down his chest while his hands roamed, caressing his chest, hips, all the way down to his thighs. Leon’s skin was soft, as an omega’s should be.

As much as Raihan wanted Leon, he was being careful with him. It was his first time with an alpha, and he didn’t just want to rush into things or give him a bad experience. Leon could tell that the other was taking things slow for his sake. While he appreciated the gesture, the slow build up wasn’t enough. The waves of heat spreading through him were becoming more intense, and that burning fire needed to be put out soon.

Raising his hips, the omega ground his own against Raihan’s, eliciting a groan from the man above him. Removing his face from Leon’s neck, Raihan looked down at Leon, his eyes bore down at him. It was almost as if he could burn a hole through him with the intensity they held.

“Someone’s getting impatient…” 

Leon only whined in response, lifting his hips to do it again. 

Raihan let out a sharp exhale through his nose, almost like a dragon expelling steam through its nostrils. “Lee, I’m not trying to go mad on you, but if you do that again I just might lose it…”

“Please, alpha…”

A switch immediately flipped in Raihan’s brain.

He reached up and grabbed Leon’s chin between his index finger and thumb. Looking up at those teal eyes, Leon let out a whine from how they bore down at him. Gaining a bit of confidence, the omega pulled Raihan’s body flush against his. He grinded his hardness up against him again, trying to get his point across.

“Lee…”

Raihan smashed his lips down onto the other man’s, wasting no time licking into his mouth. One of Leon’s hands buried itself in Raihan’s tied up dreadlocks, the other on his back, nails slightly digging into the skin. The alpha groaned into the sloppy kiss, making Leon weak. If they didn’t have the need to breathe, they would’ve never come up for air.

Moving back downward to Lee’s neck, Rai began laying wet kissings accompanied by harsher bites than before. Each one had the needy omega letting out moan after moan. In the back of his lust-ridden mind, the gym leader made sure to avoid biting his scent glands. He didn’t want to leave an accidental bond mark. However, that didn’t stop him from burying his nose into them and taking in the intoxicating scent that was driving him wild.

The kisses kept travelling lower down Leon’s lean torso, leaving a trail of fire in their wake. It left him a squirming mess, but a quick stop was put to that. The alpha holding him down by the abdomen with a large hand, the other kneading the flesh of a soft, yet thick thigh. Leon whined, wanting one of those hands to move towards his most sensitive area. However, Raihan wasn’t giving him what he wanted, so he reached down with his own to relieve himself.

“Ah, ah…” Raihan growled, quickly swatting his hand away. “I’ll give you what you want. Just be a good boy for me.”

Leon was quick to protest, biting his lip. “Y-Yes, alpha. I want to be a good boy for you…”

“Good.”

The omega’s torso was now littered in bite marks. In Raihan’s current state of mind, it made him look so damn cute, and he couldn’t wait to mark up those thighs too. He’d probably regret all the biting later, but Leon’s skin tasted so good that he couldn’t help himself.

Raihan finally slid down to Leon’s crotch. He took a moment to kiss and mark up his thighs, before laying his eyes on the twitching cock in front of him. The tip was an angry red, leaking non-stop. Lolling his tongue out of his mouth, the alpha licked at the shaft, lapping up the trickle of precum.

“Delicious..”

Before Leon had any time to be embarrassed about the comment, Raihan took the head into his mouth, his gaze staring up at those golden orbs half hidden away behind heavy lids. Without breaking eye contact, Raihan swallowed his entire cock. Poor Leon cried out as his length was enveloped in that warm cavern. He hummed at the taste of Leon, slowly bobbing his head up and down to savor his taste.

Apparently Raihan wasn’t going at a fast enough pace for the omega, so he bucked up into the other man’s mouth. He was becoming greedy, needing a much more faster pace for more pleasure. Raihan was quick to stop that, grabbing those hips and pinning them down to the bed. A small whimper came from Leon as he tried wriggling free.

“Behave.” Raihan uttered.

The former champ kept squirming, his mind clouding with the need for more gratification.

“I said _behave_.” His tone held such a sharpness to it that it rivaled a Dragon Claw. “And don’t make me say it again.”

Oh, that definitely made him obey, his body stilling except for a small shudder caused by Raihan’s voice. The dragon tamer continued to lap at his cock, hungrily gulping down all that leaked out. Sucking in such a messy way that caused drool to drip down his chin and Leon’s balls. It added to the pool of slick seeping out of his hole.

Moans filled the air along with the sounds of suckling and slurping. Trembling hands in Raihan’s hair had pulled his dreads free from their ties. Now whichever ones weren’t being tugged at were hanging down around his face. It gave him a wild look to match the blazing look in his eyes. When the alpha could feel Leon’s cock twitching and his breathing quicken, he knew he was on the verge of cumming.

“Oh fuck, I’m close…”

Raihan released the head of his cock with a pop and spoke in a low voice. “Then cum for me, baby.”

The coil that’d been tightening in the pit of Leon’s belly finally burst. He came hard, back arching up off the bed, harshly pulling the alpha’s hair and digging his heels into his shoulder blades. Raihan welcomed the omega’s essence spilling down his throat, eagerly gulping it all down. Sitting up, he was greeted with the sight of Leon panting and slightly shaking from the intensity of his orgasm.

“Good boy…” Raihan gave a gentle caress to Leon’s cheek, running a hand through his long purple locks.

The gym leader leaned away, ready to leave the room and give him a moment to rest. A hand grabbed his wrist, causing him to turn around in confusion. He almost wished he hadn’t. Leon’s eyes begged up at Raihan, pleading for him not to move away.

Before he knew it, Leon had wrapped his legs around his waist, grinding up into his hardness. The alpha let out a groan, grinding his own back. It was becoming tougher to keep himself together. He was gritting his teeth, his length absolutely aching in his pants from trying to resist the temptation that was Leon. Said omega began tugging at the jogger shorts Raihan had been wearing, loosening the string so he could attempt to rid the alpha of them.

Grabbed Leon’s wrists, he stopped him and looked directly into his eyes as he spoke. “Lee, listen. If we’re going to do this, we’re going all the way. Which means that I’ll probably end up knotting you. No going back. Are you sure you want to go through with this?”

Looking back up at the alpha, letting his words sink in. Even after revealing his true self to him, Raihan didn’t judge him, and even had been gentle and patient with him for his first experience. Right now, he had never been more certain of anything else at this moment. 

“I’m sure.”

Raihan proceeded to pin Leon’s arms above his head with one hand. Using the other hand, he rid himself of his jogger shorts and boxers at the same time. Peeking down, Leon gaped at the twitching length that hovered over him. It wasn’t surprising to him that Raihan was packing underneath those clothes of his, but to finally see it in front of him was a different story. The tip was leaking a generous amount of precum, showing just how turned on Raihan was.

The omega gasped when he felt something prodding at his entrance. Raihan had quietly slipped a hand between them, his pointer finger slowly circling the slicked hole. When he slid it in, the alpha groaned from how easily it went in, while the other whined at the small ounce of friction. He pulled his finger out, this time going back in with two, pumping them steadily within the keening omega. Raihan kept working him open, adding even more slender fingers, getting Leon nice and ready for his cock.

When he felt that Leon was ready, he removed his fingers and pushed the smaller man’s legs up until they nearly rested on his shoulders. Raihan leaned forward, lubing his cock up with all of the slick dripping from that twitching hole. He lined up the tip of his cock to Leon’s entrance, carefully beginning to breach the tight ring of muscle. His eyes trailed up to watch the omega’s face, looking out for any signs of pain or distress.

The ex champion’s eyes were wide as Raihan pushed inside of him. He knew that there would be the difference between his finger and cock would be huge but this was a whole other level. There was no denying the slight discomfort, his nails digging into the flash of the alpha’s thigh. Of course, that action caused Raihan to pause out of concern. Leon whined and shook his head, motioning for Raihan to continue.

Moments later, the dragon tamer was fully seated inside of the omega, whose eyes were closed as he willed himself to relax. Raihan waited patiently for him to adjust to his size despite how badly he wanted to start rocking his hips. Soon enough those golden irises cracked open, looking up into the lust-filled teal.

“You can move…”

The taller man tested the waters, slowly retracting his hips, nearly pulling all the way out before carefully thrusting back in. Leon’s noise of pleasure was an indicator that he wasn’t feeling any pain. He’d barely given him a single thrust and the poor omega was already a wriggling mess. He watched as Leon’s eyes nearly fluttered shut each time their hips met. His untouched walls were so sensitive and the sudden heat he was experiencing didn’t help.

Raihan wanted to keep the thrusts slow and gentle, just to make sure that he was okay and not overwhelm him for his first time. However the omega wasn’t having any of it, moving his hips harder against Raihan’s in an attempt to get him to go faster. Luckily, the alpha’s patience had worn thin so he was happy to oblige. With the slight shift of his hips, Raihan managed to hit the smaller man’s prostate head on. Leon cried out, begging for Raihan to give him more.

Using one hand to grip the back of the omega’s legs and push them towards his chest, Raihan began to pound into him. Sinking his length into him over and over again while the tip of his cock assaulted that sweet spot. Beneath him, Leon was letting out moan after moan, desperately trying to find something to grip onto for purchase as Raihan rocked his body into waves of pleasure he didn’t know existed. 

“Fuck, you feel so damn good.” Raihan growled out through gritted teeth. 

Leon faintly heard him, his own moans overpowering the gym leader’s voice and the wet sounds of his slick squelching every time he was thrusted into. The feeling and sight of the omega losing his mind to pleasure along with that delicious sweet scent of him was driving him insane. The last of his self control was slipping away as he felt himself going into rut.

Letting go of his legs, Raihan pushes them down with his chest as he leans down so he’s face to face with the howling mess that is Leon. The new angle allows him to pound into him even deeper, growls escaping his throat with each one. The smaller man latched onto the other’s back, his nails instantly clawing at the skin and leaving reddening marks in their wake. It only made Raihan more feral, his hips slamming against Leon’s as he felt his knot beginning to expand.

“Gonna knot you… You want my knot, baby?” Raihan growled into Leon’s ear, making him shudder and writhe.

“Yes alpha! Please give me your knot….”

The alpha’s growls became even louder as he thrust roughly into Leon, his mind nearly in a feral state. As the base of his cock slowly began to swell catch in the rim of the leaking hole underneath him, his movements were becoming haphazard. Leon nearly choked on his own gasps at the feeling, his nails now littering little crescent shapes all over Raihan’s back. Immense pleasure was building up in the pit of his belly and he wasn’t going to last much longer.

“Close! I’m so close, alpha!”

“The cum... Cum for me, _omega!”_

Before he knew it, Leon crested, his orgasm hitting him hard like a Giga Impact. His back arched off the bed, pushing him further into Raihan’s chest. His body tensed in such a way he never thought possible while as a wail tore from his throat, thick ropes of white painting his own stomach and thighs. However, it still wasn’t over, eyes widening as he felt the stretch of the knot catching in his opening.

Above him, the alpha snapped his hips a few more times before his body seized up, tensing as he reached his orgasm. In the heat of the moment, Raihan bit down on the neck of the man underneath him with a snarl, sinking his fangs into soft unmarked skin. With the knot fully inflated inside of his partner, thoroughly coating his insides with semen, it was going to keep the two stuck together for a while.

Heavy pants filled the room, both men trying to catch their breaths while coming down from their highs. Raihan carefully leaned away from Leon to fix their current position, making sure not to disturb the area where they were currently bound. He moved Leon’s legs back down so they rested flat on the bed, then leaned back down on his chest, only to gently roll them over so the omega was lying comfortably on top of him. It didn’t take long for them to drift off to sleep.

\---

The gym leader was first to awaken an hour later. He awoke to the former champion still sleeping soundly on his chest, face buried into his neck. As much as he wanted to stay in that moment, he had to get up, or at the very least move the other man from atop of him before his legs went numb. After delicately rolling Leon onto the bed, he went into the attached bathroom to retrieve a warm washcloth to clean up the omega. The alpha found it amusing yet cute as he squirmed a bit in his sleep while his sensitive areas were wiped down. When Raihan was done, he went to the kitchen to grab some water for each of them.

Right as he was returning, Leon was sitting up in bed against his pillows. The dragon tamer handed him one of the glasses of water, which Lee immediately gulped down despite being told to slow down. Things were quiet for a moment as Raihan sipped at his own water, leaving Leon to his thoughts. He definitely felt a lot better now that the heat was no longer coursing through his body. There wasn’t any soreness, at least not yet. But the real question was: what was this newfound relationship he had with Raihan.

“Hey,” Raihan’s voice broke him out of his thoughts. “You okay? Feeling sore anywhere? I went a little mad on you for a minute there.”

The ex champ shook his head, looking down at the empty glass in his hands. “No, I feel fine.” He did think it was really sweet of the other man to check up on him.

Another lapse in the conversation, this time broken by Leon.

“So, uh,” He was trying to figure out how to phrase himself. “What exactly does this make us..?”

Raihan turned to look fully at Leon from his place on the bed. Leon could see that there was some thinking going on behind those teal eyes. Or was he just staring at him because he should already know that this was a one time fling?

“To be honest, I’m not sure.” The alpha shrugged, causing Leon to drop his shoulders. His eyes landed on the spot where his teeth had left quite the mark near the scent gland. He vaguely remembers managing to break from his feral senses for just a split second, he was able to keep from biting down on Leon’s scent gland and avoid an accidental mating.

“But being your mate wouldn’t exactly be a bad thing. In fact, I’ve fancied you for a few years now.”

“You what…?” Leon couldn’t believe what he was hearing.

“Yeah. I found myself catching some feelings for you a while back. Didn’t matter to me that you were a beta. Doesn’t matter now that I know you’re an omega.” He paused for a second, a serious look on his face. “You think I’d just go out and help anyone in heat? I would only ever do this for you.”

The omega perked up at hearing that. “So that means...?”

“It means that one day I’ll actually give you a nice little bond mark on your neck. Gotta let everyone know you’re mine.” Raihan gave a wide toothy grin.

Leon could feel tears welling up in his eyes but he blinked them away. He was happy that Raihan didn’t judge him for what he once was forced to be or after revealing his true identity. He actually had genuine feelings and cared about him. His body moved without thinking as he wrapped his arms around Raihan’s neck, smiling when felt a pair of arms wrap firmly around him in return.

“I love you, Raihan.”

“I love you, too, Leon.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As much as I love omegaverse, this was a lot harder than I thought to write. Still hope you enjoyed it to the very end. Feel free to leave a kudos and/or a comment!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter. Chapter 2 will be added within the next few weeks. Feel free to leave a kudos and a comment!


End file.
